To upload content to a website, such as a photo sharing website, a user typically uploads the content to the website from a local computing device on which the content is currently stored. This upload process can be extremely time consuming—especially when large photo or video files are involved. Current systems typically also require content to be stored locally before the content can be uploaded, which can be impractical for large amounts of content, or for devices such as smart phones, which may have limited local memory. Accordingly, there is currently a need for improved systems and methods for uploading content to one or more servers associated with a website, or other remote computers.